¿Acaso dijiste inocente?
by Haiku Ne
Summary: Todo empezó con un reto de Prueba o Verdad. Siguió con la broma a modo de venganza por parte de la chica directamente involucrada en el reto. Luego dos hermanos gemelos discutieron sobre el tema principal de la venganza. Dicha discusión finalizó con una declaración de guerra en tonos insinuantes. ¿Cómo terminará esta "inocente" historia? ADVERTENCIAS: twincest, lime, lemon


**·RIN·**

Entré en mi habitación dejando que la puerta se cerrara tras mi espalda con un golpe que retumbó por toda la casa. ¿Por qué habíamos discutido esta vez? La respuesta es tan estúpida que ni yo logro entenderla.

Todo formó parte de una venganza. La idea había sido de Miku por una vez que Len había intentado tomar sin permiso los puerros de la peliaqua, resultado de un juego de "_Prueba o Verdad_" entre el joven Kagamine y el mayor de los hermanos Hatsune, Mikuo, y dicha broma no le hizo demasiada gracia a la dueña del objetivo. Al principio el plan era dejar a mi gemelo sin bananas durante dos meses, de ese modo sería más justo ya que él ni siquiera había completado su meta al ser pillado por mi alocada amiga, pero la susodicha no estaba satisfecha con la simpleza del proyecto, por lo que prefirió involucrar también a varias chicas de la preparatoria para la causa.

Así fue como mi tímido hermano terminó siendo acosado sexualmente por Meiko, Lily y Luka, las cuales no dudaron en acercarse a él quebrantando sus límites íntimos y personales e insinuarle propuestas indecentes al oído. Irremediablemente Len se sonrojó tanto que incluso parecía que de un momento al otro iba a tener una hemorragia nasal. Lo más gracioso fue que aquello le concedió la fama de ser un chico ingenuo y adorable, desde un punto de vista vergonzoso, obviamente. El resultado no terminó siendo el mismo que el de la idea original pero igual fue eficaz.

¿Eso que tiene que ver con que ahora Len me odie hasta el extremo de querer pasarme la _Road Roller_ por encima? Fácil. Yo era el único ser vivo del planeta que conocía esa vergonzosa faceta inocente y sensible del rubio, por lo tanto claramente fui quien le confesó esa debilidad a Miku para hacerle pasar a mi querido hermano una experiencia realmente humillante. Aunque yo no tuve toda la culpa, la culpa es suya por intentar robarle los _negis_ a la de verde. Todo el mundo sabe que Hatsune Miku es muy posesiva con sus cosas, más si se trata de su amor platónico e obsesivo hacia los puerros.

La cuestión es que Len se tomó muy mal el hecho de que ahora tiene la reputación de niño delicado y angelical recorriendo cada murmullo de los estudiantes, y que encima yo, su amada y confiable hermana gemela contribuyera a hacerla aparecer.

Su último comentario antes de que yo desapareciera por las escaleras que conducían al piso superior de la casa fue "_Te demostraré que no soy tan inocente como todos me creéis..._". Aún recuerdo ese tono amenazante y malicioso que empleó en cada palabra. Igualmente dudo que Len sepa cumplir esa promesa, pero al mismo tiempo sigo sin confiar en mi propio criterio.

Solté un suspiro y dejé que mi cuerpo cayera sobre la blanda superficie de mi cama. El atardecer que minutos antes nos había acompañado hasta casa con sus tonos anaranjados, suaves dorados y cálidos rojos, se había desvanecido por completo y ahora la celestial figura lunar brillaba entre las luminosas estrellas sembradas a lo largo del manto nocturno. Cerré mis ojos dejando que el cansancio y el estrés de la pelea con Len fuera disipándose lentamente. Después de varios minutos de silencio total entre las sombras de mi cuarto, únicamente iluminado por el fulgor de la Luna filtrándose por las translúcidas cortinas, me quedé profundamente dormida sin ser consciente de ello. Al despertar miré la hora en mi celular. "_¿Tanto tiempo he dormido? _" me pregunté interiormente al ver que la hora de cenar ya se había pasado. No tenía hambre por lo que decidí bajar más tarde a la cocina para comer algo rápido.

Me levanté a regañadientes del mullido mueble y me fui directa al baño del pasillo. Una vez allí me desprendí de mi uniforme escolar, abrí la llave de la ducha y dejé que el agua me privase de todo el agotamiento del día. Una vez más relajada salí de la bañera envuelta en una esponjosa toalla blanca y procedí a secarme el cabello. Minutos más tarde me vestí en mi habitación con mi pijama de pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes. Aunque fuera de casa dominaba el gélido frío propio de la estación, en el interior de ella se notaba una agradable e ilógica calidez.

Me senté en la silla del escritorio iluminado por la tenue luz que la pequeña lámpara ofrecía y saqué una carpeta escondida entre los cajones del mueble. Extendí una serie de papeles en la mesa y volví a guardar la carpeta. Me centré en revisar los pentagramas que estaban dibujados en las partituras, recordando así la melodía que formaba la composición. Hacía varios días que había terminado la base de aquella canción y ahora me tocaba rellenarla con una letra específica para que el resultado fuera perfecto. Me encontraba muy orgullosa de aquella obra maestra, le había puesto mucho sentimiento a las notas y podría decirse que era mi mejor sinfonía de entre todas las que ya había compuesto.

Pasé varios minutos releyendo una y otra vez lo que sería la primera estrofa. Pronto una nueva historia se recreó en mi mente y empecé a escribir una serie de símbolos en forma de frases significativas. Por lo general nunca se me era tan fácil encontrar la letra adecuada, siempre me pasaba horas buscando una sensación, una emoción, un sentimiento que pudiera inspirar mi creación. Pero inexplicablemente aquella noche las musas habían llegado a mí antes de lo previsto y no tardé en obtener un primer boceto de la primera estrofa y la segunda.

Pero obviamente toda calma llega a su fin, y en mi caso el fin de mi calma llegó cuando unos golpes contra la puerta de mi habitación me desconectaron por completo de mi tarea.

-¿Sí? -pregunté en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que la persona que quería acceder a mi cuarto lograra percibirlo-.

-¿Puedo entrar, Rin? -contestó una voz masculina y especialmente familiar desde el otro lado-.

Solté un largo suspiro. Aún seguía algo resentida por la pelea y no tenía ganas de ver a Len ni en pintura, pero decidí darle permiso, más que nada para saber que demonios quería de mí ahora.

-Pasa.

La puerta se abrió revelando la figura de mi gemelo. Había intercambiado su uniforme escolar por una ropa más cómoda y llevaba un tazón blanco repleto de un líquido humeante que no logré identificar por la distancia. El rubio se acercó a mí tras cerrar la entrada y me sonrió, cosa que claramente estaba fuera de lugar teniendo en cuenta su enfurecido estado tras nuestra reciente discusión.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó fingiendo interés, yo solo tapé las partituras con mis brazos-.

-Nada -contesté algo cortante-. ¿Qué quieres?

Él me observó directamente manteniendo su posición y yo giré mi silla para poder enfrentarlo mejor. Pude ver que la taza que llevaba consigo contenía una substancia de color marrón oscuro muy espesa y perceptiblemente de aroma dulce, chocolate caliente.

-No me gusta estar peleado contigo y quería arreglar las cosas -respondió mirándome a los ojos con serenidad, escuché atenta cada palabra-. Siento mucho todo lo que te dije antes, me comporté muy mal contigo y tu no tenías toda la culpa.

-Ya, ¿eso es todo? -no dejé de lado mi actitud fría y distante, cosa que mi hermano notó claramente-.

-¿No me vas a perdonar? -sus palabras parecían sorprendidas pero su rostro me mostraba que parcialmente ya se esperaba mi rechazo-.

-¿Qué te piensas? ¿Que venir aquí y pedir una simple disculpa va a arreglar todo el espectáculo que has montado antes? -pregunté alzando una ceja-.

-Pero te traje chocolate derretido -protestó señalando por primera vez el objeto blanco que descansaba en su mano-. Lo hice especialmente para ti como ofrenda de paz.

-No quiero chocolate derretido -me crucé de brazos con superioridad y le clavé una mirada reprobatoria-, ahora vete de mi habitación, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo hablando con un ingenuo inocente como tú -remarqué la palabra "inocente" a propósito sabiendo que con esa mención haría enfadar a Len y se iría de una vez por todas del cuarto-.

Sin esperar respuesta volteé mi cuerpo nuevamente, pero antes de hacerlo me pareció ver una sonrisa maliciosa destacando en el rostro de mi gemelo. Decidí ignorar aquello y regresé a mi trabajo de composición. Noté movimiento a mi lado y supuse que sería el joven rubio listo para abandonar la estancia, mas esa voz volvió a sonar, muy cerca de mí, demasiado cerca...

-No me has dejado opción Rinny... -susurró en un tono aterciopelado a mi oído-.

Antes de que pudiera pedir explicaciones sentí una ardiente y espesa gota deslizándose por uno de mis hombros descubiertos, acompañada por otras que la fueron siguiendo sucesivamente. Mi cara de sorpresa no tenía precio, más atónita aún al ver como Len se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cuerpo y pasaba su húmeda lengua por las lágrimas de chocolate caliente que resbalaban por mi blanca piel. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un intenso calor en mis mejillas floreciera mientras era testigo mudo de los indecentes actos que estaba llevando aquel inepto rubio.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! -pregunté apartándome vertiginosamente del muchacho, levantándome de mi asiento y tirando mi cuerpo hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared a mis espaldas-.

Él se incorporó ligeramente para mirarme con una sonrisa descarada y seductora en su rostro. No pude evitar sonrojarme más, aquellos brillantes ojos zafiro me analizaban con profundidad, no tardé mucho en perderme en ellos.

-Sería una lástima desperdiciar un buen tazón de chocolate. Y ya que lo rechazaste, yo lo aprovecharé -sentenció esto último volviendo a aproximarse a mí-.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, pues antes de que pudiera formular palabra Len ya me había acorralado contra la pared situando una de sus manos a un lado de mi costado, ya que la otra la mantenía ocupada sujetando el delicado tazón blanco. Derramó nuevamente unos finos hilos del denso y cálido líquido por mi hombro, esta vez más cerca de la clavícula pero sin manchar la tela de mi blusa. Sentí mi corazón golpear mi pecho de una forma que antes no había experimentado, demasiado deprisa, demasiado fuerte, era una sensación casi dolorosa que me abrumaba con el pasar de los segundos.

El joven no se hizo esperar y acarició con su boca el chocolate fundido que reposaba próximo a mi cuello, degustándolo despacio, de una forma tan lenta y atrayente que envió un agradable cosquilleo a cada una de mis células. Mi sonrojo aumentó al darme cuenta de la escasa distancia de dos centímetros que me separaba del cuerpo de mi gemelo, siendo capaz de percibir su embriagante aroma, que siempre llevaba consigo, sin necesidad de separarme en lo más mínimo. Empezaba a gustarme aquella extraña forma en la que sus labios recorrían mi clavícula y hombro, una experiencia nueva y excitante que sin duda no me molestaría repetir en cualquier momento.

El denso y caliente chocolate que el rubio untaba por mis poros contribuía a intensificar la sensibilidad de mi piel como si de un estimulante se tratara, a la par que esparcía una exquisita y sutil fragancia por la habitación. La tenue luz crema que se desprendía de la lámpara del escritorio proporcionaba un ambiente involuntariamente íntimo y agradable. Yo no lograba salir de mi estado de shock, simplemente no creía posible estar viviendo aquella situación, la cual solo había presenciado en mis sueños más fantasiosos y personales. Cada vez me sentía más acalorada, no solo por el rubor que ahora abarcaba prácticamente toda el área de mis pómulos, si no que la fogosa calidez del dulce líquido junto con los provocadores movimientos de la juguetona lengua de Len, hacían una combinación, que por mucho que me costara admitirlo, era realmente erótica...

Pero estábamos cometiendo un gran error.

-L-Len... detente, e-esto ya no tiene gracia -luché por que mi voz no sonara frágil, mas no pude evitar soltar un gemido casi inaudible al momento en que los gentiles e intensos labios de Len se pusieron sobre la fina piel de mi cuello-.

-Tranquila_ onee-chan_... No haré nada que no vaya a gustarte -susurró en un tono tan condenadamente seductor que por un segundo decidí tirarlo todo por la borda y dejarme llevar por las apasionadas sensaciones que me ofrecía mi gemelo, rápidamente me retracté de esa idea ocultándola con un profundo tono rojizo en mi nívea tez-. Además, no creas que pueda hacerte algo pervertido, de todos modos... solo soy un dulce e inocente chico...

Remarcó eso último con otra de aquellas sonrisas cautivadoras que aceleraban violentamente mi pulso y incrementaban radicalmente el color de mis mejillas. Oh, por_ Kami-Sama_... ¡¿Desde cuando Len tenía esa faceta tan irresistible?! Creía conocer cada detalle sobre él pero veo que lo subestimé demasiado todo este tiempo. Y por otro lado... ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONÍA QUE ESTABA HACIENDO AQUEL INÚTIL?! ¡¿No que eramos hermanos?! ¡¿Entonces por qué me trataba como si no lo fuera?! Aunque admito que yo había dejado de verle como mi simple compañero de sangre. Me había dado cuenta de que ese cariño que le tenía, ese amor fraternal, se había ido profundizando cada vez más con el pasar de los años, y ya no era algo común que una hermana sentiría por su hermano. No, aquello iba mucho más lejos, me hacía contemplar su persona con unos ojos que deberían estar vendados, atacaba mi culpable corazón cada vez que una chica quería estar a su lado de la misma forma en que yo lo deseaba, traspasaba los límites de la moralidad que la sociedad había impuesto sobre nosotros, me condenaba de enferma pecadora incestuosa...

Pero él no sentía lo mismo que yo. Yo era portadora de la carga de amar a alguien completamente inaccesible, podía vivir con ello si Len se mantenía aislado de esos impuros sentimientos que habían florecido en mi interior. Pero ahora se me dificultaba demasiado el pensar con cordura, teniendo aquel pequeño trozo de paraíso tentándome a perder por completo mi racionalidad. Debía tratarse de una prueba, un juego para ver cuando yo caería ante los encantos del fruto prohibido, y debía mantenerme fuerte por el bien de ambos. Pero empezaba a asustarme el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación. Y de manera contradictoria, deseaba obtener más de ella.

El rubio de deslumbrantes ojos celeste me tomó por la cintura mientras depositaba la taza que servía el chocolate derretido encima de la mesita de noche a nuestro lado. Introdujo dos de sus dedos en su interior y los sacó una vez que estuvieron empapados por el dulce y espeso líquido. Los acercó a mi cuello y dibujó un lento camino ascendente por mi pálida piel. Logré reprimir un inesperado gemido mordiendo mi labio inferior cuando sentí aquella fogosa sensación recorriendo mis poros. En aquel momento el excesivo calor sobre mis mejillas no contribuía a calmar las aceleradas pulsaciones de mi corazón, las cuales se incrementaban junto con el calor que se extendía por todo mi ser, provocado obviamente por aquel indecente juego que mi gemelo había iniciado entre nosotros. Len me apegó más a él, haciendo encajar perfectamente nuestras siluetas en un intenso abrazo, y se dirigió directamente a mi oreja.

-¿Por qué te contienes? -insinuó con voz melosa contra mi oído a la par que yo me aferraba con fuerza a su camisa-. Déjame escucharte en ese tono...

-N-no sé de que me estás habl... ¡Ah~...! -no pude aplacar un evidente gemido al momento en que la revoltosa lengua del muchacho acarició con algo de vehemencia el chocolate que manchaba la nítida piel de mi cuello-.

-Buena chica... -susurró con aterciopelada suavidad, como si me estuviera apremiando por algo-.

Los colores que resaltaban en mi rostro le hacían competencia a los de una fresca y roja rosa.

-¿Esta es tu venganza por lo de esta mañana? -pregunté con toda la serenidad que pude llegar a acumular mientras entrecerraba mis ojos y miraba directamente los suyos-.

-Oh no, -respondió con un deje divertido camuflado entre la malicia de su voz-. mi venganza... -en un veloz movimiento Len logró tirar de mí hasta hacerme sentar en el escritorio, manteniendo mis piernas abiertas y su cuerpo entre ellas debido a la comprometida posición- ...es mucho más dulce.

Colocó una de sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras volvía a deslizar su húmeda lengua por el chocolate restante que quedaba sobre la sensitiva piel de mi cuello. Apoyé mis manos sobre sus hombros para estabilizarme y él capturo mi cintura apegando nuestros acalorados cuerpos. Empezaba a desesperarme, a ese paso llegaría el momento en que yo no me haría responsable de mis actos, y más tarde ambos lo lamentaríamos. Las partituras que anteriormente había estado analizando terminaron arrugándose ligeramente debajo de mí en un audible sonido al sentarme sobre ellas. La taza llena del espeso chocolate yacía ahora en algún lugar de la mesa, aunque sinceramente eso poco me importaba. La situación estaba totalmente descontrolada.

Mi acelerada respiración iba descompasada, mis dedos se aferraban con fuerza a la camisa de Len mientras él continuaba deleitándome con ese cautivador y dulce ardor que se desprendía el denso chocolate bañando mis poros. No quería dejarme llevar, no debía, pero la sensatez que encarcelaba mi mente empezaba a fundirse gracias a las excitantes caricias de Len sobre mi piel. Una parte de mí quería mucho más de ellas. Más de esas picantes pero exquisitas sensaciones que difuminaban mis pensamientos racionales, más de aquel ferviente calor que se extendía por cada hebra de mi ser y que me exigía profundizar las experiencias, más de aquellos prohibidos labios que quebrantaban mi firme límite con tanta facilidad, más de Len... Pero debía reaccionar antes de que el deseo latente en mi interior consiguiera tomar posesión de mis actos.

Intenté en vano apartarme del chico frente a mí, pues el atrapaba con delicadeza y a la vez con determinación mis caderas, negándome la posibilidad de huir a cualquier parte.

-S-suéltame Len... -me removí algo nerviosa temiendo por el próximo acto que llevaría el joven rubio, a lo que él contestó mecánicamente pegando mi pecho contra su torso-.

Su rostro quedó peligrosamente cerca del mío, sus labios a centímetros de mi boca. Si me acercaba un poco más podría besarle pero ni siquiera podía moverme, estaba completamente paralizada. Los intensos orbes celeste de Len tampoco ayudaban, parecían fundirse dentro de mí como si del chocolate se tratara. Podía sentir la ligera respiración de mi gemelo chocando levemente contra mis entreabiertos labios, compartiendo el mismo reducido espacio que yo, antes de que su sonriente boca se desviara hasta mi oreja y mordisqueara con lentitud y suavidad el lóbulo. Solté un pequeño jadeo al notar un placentero cosquilleo que me hizo temblar de arriba a bajo gracias a la repentina acción del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Rinny? ¿Te excita? -preguntó un Len claramente complacido por mi involuntaria respuesta mientras seguía probando mi oído, lamiendo el contorno con la punta de su lengua, a lo que yo solo podía reprimir varios gemidos disimuladamente-.

-Len... -supliqué con deliciosa desesperación-. No deberías hacer esto...

-¿Por qué no...? -una de sus manos se aventuró por mi pierna, subiendo paulatinamente en un insinuante recorrido hacia mi muslo- Al parecer te gusta... ¿no es cierto?

Casi me sentía derretir al escuchar sus hipnotizadoras palabras en aquel tono de voz tan bajo y penetrante. El roce de la provocativa mano de mi adorado gemelo no hacía más que incrementar mis sugestivos deseos de abalanzarme sobre él y devolverle el placer que me estaba concediendo. De forma contradictoria me obligué a permanecer inmóvil aguantando mis anhelos mordiendo delicadamente mi labio inferior junto con un rubor abarcando toda el área de mis mejillas. Me abracé más a Len en un intento de calmar las palpitaciones de mi corazón, siendo plenamente consciente de que serían imposibles de desacelerar llegados a este punto. Él volvió a empapar sus dedos con el chocolate del tazón a nuestro lado, para luego salpicar esta vez el punto donde mi clavícula y mi cuello se unían. El calor del líquido volvió a fundirse en mi piel, haciendo regresar aquellas agradables sensaciones que me abrumaban con cada segundo.

-¡Ah~! -difícil me fue ocultar ese gemido a tiempo, la repentina lengua de Len ya estaba paladeando el adictivo sabor del dulce antes de que pudiera pestañear-.

-Adoro tu voz Rin... -dijo en un irresistible y seductor susurro presionando más mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer al percibir sus palabras-. Hace que quiera sacarte más gemidos...

Cada vez me costaba más controlar mis ansiosos instintos, los cuales me incitaban a cometer el pecado que ya abundaba en mi condenado corazón. Las caricias que el rubio esparcía por mis piernas empezaban a dirigirse hacia la cara interna de mi muslo, provocando un aumento del color rojizo sobre mis pómulos. Poco me importaban ya los rubores, o los suspiros que se escapaban entre mis labios con cada sensación que mi hermano me concedía experimentar. No podía pensar con claridad, me dominaban mis más profundos y oscuros instintos. Un nuevo movimiento de la lengua del joven recorriendo sin prisas mi cuello, ayudada por el resbaladizo líquido caliente que manchaba la blancura de mi piel, provocó el brote de un picante gemido algo subido de tono por mi parte. Quería extinguir de una vez por todas aquel sediento deseo de saciarme con el cuerpo de mi hermano que empezaba a apoderarse de mi persona.

-L-Len... -suspiré aterciopeladamente en el oído del nombrado, abrazándome a la espalda del chico y notando como su corazón comenzaba a golpear contra su pecho igual de rápido y fuerte que el mío y su temperatura se elevaba notablemente al escuchar mi voz envuelta en placer-.

Abrí mis piernas un poco más para permitir que Len se acoplara mejor entre ellas. El fogoso calor que nacía en el interior del chocolate derretido no podía compararse con el que yo sentía recorrer en cada una de mis células ante las caricias de mi preciado gemelo. Pude entrever de reojo cómo las mejillas del muchacho se habían teñido de un rojo carmín bastante visible, lo cual me pareció algo muy tierno pero no lo manifesté en voz alta. Él me apartó ligeramente y colocó dos de sus dedos bajo mi barbilla, alzándola para permitirme contemplar sus centelleantes ojos azules directamente, los cuales me analizaban minuciosamente en busca de arrepentimiento en mi rostro. Mas yo no podía sentirme desdichada, pues aunque fuera por una simple venganza llena de mentiras, podía permitirme el lujo de pensar que mi hermano correspondía mi indecoroso e incestuoso amor, llegando a ser tan fantasía que creía que todo era un sueño y que pronto despertaría de él. Pero las sensaciones eran demasiado reales para ser fruto de una ilusión, por lo que prefería disfrutar de la oportunidad hasta que la realidad golpease mi anhelado deseo y este se quebrara en mil pedazos.

Unas diminutas gotas de chocolate maquillaron mis sonrosadas mejillas antes de que Len pasara su boca por ellas para borrar todo rastro del delicioso líquido. Mi barbilla seguía estando bajo control, impidiéndome mover mi rostro para observar los actos que el rubio llevaba a cabo. Por un momento pude alcanzar a ver sus labios, los cuales estaban manchados por el sutil chocolate, y sentí el impulso de eliminar aquellas salpicaduras moteadas empleando la misma forma que él usaba para hacer desaparecer mis dulces marcas. Obviamente me quedé estática con la esperanza de que mi mirada desbordante de deseo no hubiera delatado mis intenciones.

Len untó su índice con la golosina derretida y lo acercó a la comisura de mi propia boca. Acarició lentamente mi labio inferior con ternura y suavidad, a la vez que lo pintaba con la dulzura del bombón para luego, de forma imprevista, introducir su dedo dentro de mi cavidad oral. En un arranque de valentía y pasión decidí dar rienda suelta a mi lengua, la cual no era menos traviesa que la de mi gemelo, y probé el sabroso chocolate que había quedado sobre su yema. Él se mostró complacido por la acción que acababa de hacer, pero antes de que pudiera seguir deleitándome con el atrayente sabor del dulce, retiró su índice y recogió con una mano una de mis mejillas, aproximándose aún más a mi ruborizado rostro. Ví como su atención recaía sobre mis expectantes labios, como si de un momento a otro fuera a atacarlos apasionadamente con los suyos. Era plenamente consciente de que aquello estaba mal, estaba prohibido, tachado de inmoral e impuro, renegado de la perspectiva de la sociedad, pero poco me importaba ya lo que opinasen los demás. Solo quería saborear, aunque fuera una única vez en mi vida, aquellos deliciosos labios que se me eran vetado por el simple hecho de compartir el mismo ADN que su portador.

Los entrecerrados orbes zafiro del rubio tampoco se decidían a disolver aquel trance al que me tenía sometida. Podía ver duda en ellos, pero también determinación, anhelo, junto con un brillo lujurioso amenazando con resurgir en cualquier segundo. Y repentinamente mil preguntas asaltaron mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué me miraba con aquellos sentimientos? ¿No que era yo la pecadora? ¿Acaso correspondía ese prohibido amor? Mas no pude contestar ninguna de ella con algo lógico, ya que la distancia que había entre nuestras bocas estaba acortándose con extrema lentitud. Cerré mis párpados una vez percibí el susurro de la respiración de Len mientras esta se cernía sobre mi boca. Un excitante cosquilleo viajó a través de todos los nervios de mi cuerpo cuando la punta de su lengua se posó delicadamente sobre mi labio inferior, acariciándolo con cautela e insinuación a la par que eliminaba el chocolateado pintalabios anteriormente aplicado. Definitivamente aquel mísero y humedecido roce se sentía diez veces mejor que cualquier cosa que antes hubiera experimentado, pero lamentablemente la sensación terminó al momento en que mi gemelo retiró rápidamente su travieso músculo oral dejándome con las ansias de ese último beso.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al sentir el desvanecer de la cárcel de brazos que me rodeaba con afecto y pude comprobar con seguredad que Len se había distanciado de mí completamente y que me estaba dando la espalda mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del cuarto. Yo seguía en un estado somnoliento y aturdido que no lograba aclarar mis ideas por más que lo intentara, "_Len... ¿me ha besado?_" preguntó mi confundido subconsciente analizando por un momento lo que acababa de suceder.

El joven Kagamine se giró para encararme una vez logró llegar al marco de la puerta. No pude evitar soltar una exclamación ahogada al ver que en su rostro destacaba una sonrisa victoriosa llena de malicia y sus ojos me inspiraban un aire divertido que yo tardaría en olvidar.

-Siento mucho dejarte con las ganas, pero es tarde y mañana toca clase. Espero que tengas **dulces **sueños _onee-chan..._

Me quedé inmóvil al escuchar sus palabras. ¡¿Cómo demonios podía hablar así de tranquilo cuando segundos antes había estado apunto de besar a su hermana?!

Con una velocidad admirable tomé el cojín del respaldo de la silla del escritorio y lo lancé directamente a su cara con la intención de borrarle esa sonrisa burlesca. Lamentablemente la puerta se interpuso en mi objetivo, haciendo caer la almohada en un deslizante sonido contra el suelo mientras las risas de Len se escuchaban desde el pasillo.

-¡NO ME HAS DEJADO CON LAS GANAS, IDIOTA! -grité enfurecida con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban para que mi odioso hermano pudiera percatarse de mi mensaje-.

Mi respiración empezaba a normalizarse después de desahogarme con el trozo de madera que había interferido en mi ataque. Volteé mi campo de visión topándome con el tazón blanco que aún contenía varios centímetros de chocolate. Los recuerdos de todo lo que había sucedido previamente se adueñaron por completo de mi mente, provocando que me sonrojara de inmediato al procesarlos. Me dejé caer en la acolchonada y suave superficie de mi cama, posando uno de mis antebrazos contra mis cerrados párpados. Analicé la situación por un minuto. Len me había demostrado que era un completo pervertido mediante el uso del dulce bombón derretido, me había untado con deliciosas marcas chocolateadas por varias zonas visibles de mi blanca piel, había estado peligrosamente cerca de besarme, probablemente envuelto en el apasionado arranque de excitación que ofrecía el momento, por encima de todo había logrado sumirme en un estado de éxtasis que en mi vida había experimentado, y lo peor, había conseguido anular cada barrera que yo había impuesto en mi desbocado corazón para poder evitar justamente situaciones como la que acababa de presenciar.

Solté un largo suspiro en un intento de calmar mis emociones, aquello había sido demasiado intenso como para recuperarme tan pronto. Una vez mucho más tranquila me dediqué a pensar sobre el asunto. Len me las pagaría, por una tonta discusión había proclamado una guerra, había dado justo en mi punto más débil, había despertado mi naturaleza interior. Ahora yo debía devolverle la jugada, ¿y que mejor forma que en su propio campo?

Me relamí los labios, eliminando todo rastro de chocolate dejado por los suaves dedos de Len, con la venganza asegurada bajo mi sugestiva sonrisa.

* * *

**¡Ohayo!**

**Actualmente son la 11:30 PM, hora oficial en que terminé de escribir el primer capítulo de este preciado TWO-SHOT. **

**Desde hacía tiempo que llevaba esta historia guardada en mi bloc de notas, pero no me parecía lo suficientemente buena como para publicarla. Por suerte me animé a reescribirla entera, editando partes y añadiendo otras, y aquí esta y espero que sea bien recibida.**

**Quería enfocarme más que nada en el "lemon", pero tampoco quería que la trama se basara en ello. De hecho este primer trozo esta compuesto únicamente por "lime", es mi primera vez así que no sean demasiado duros conmigo, (y tampoco es que se me de muy bien que digamos...) **

**De ustedes dependerá si al final termine escribiendo un "lemon" explícito o se quede en algo más suave, déjenme en los comentarios lo que opinan. **

**Si no te gusta el RinxLen modo Twincest respeta las demás opiniones por favor, ya puse en el summary que este fic contendría incesto, fue tu responsabilidad si decidiste leerlo. **

**Para los amantes del RinxLen modo Twincest como yo, ¿que les pareció el fic? ¿Desean una continuación? **

**Me disculpo de antemano por los errores ortográficos (estoy editando desde el celular, alguna falta se puede colar)**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**·Negis: puerros**

**·Onee-chan: hermana**

**¡Sayonara minna! **


End file.
